


Seven Minutes

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev suggests playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at a party. It's a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 12: making out

Hands push Lev against the wall and then down, and then Yaku’s crawling into his lap and kissing him.

“How–”

“Six minutes, thirty seconds,” Yaku says. “And now less than that. Don’t worry I set my alarm.”

Well okay then.

Lev relaxes and lets himself just enjoy kissing Yaku. Or rather, being kissed by Yaku, because Yaku’s apparently grown bored of just kissing Lev’s mouth and is kissing and sucking his way down Lev’s neck. And grinding down against Lev’s half-hard cock.

Lev whimpers.

“Shhhh…” Yaku says against his skin. “They’ll hear.”

And then he’s kissing Lev on the lips again, licking his way into Lev’s mouth, and Lev is powerless to stop him.

Not that he would want to.

Except that it would be very embarrassing to have to go back to the party with an erection tenting his pants.

Not that that’s going to be a problem for much longer, if Yaku keeps rocking his hips, grinding down against Lev, like he is.

“Don’t you know how to shut up?” Yaku asks, but Lev doesn’t think he actually wants him to be quiet, because if he did then he wouldn’t be palming Lev’s cock while sucking a hickey into his neck.

Still, the rest of their friends are _right there_ just outside the door, so Lev pulls aside the collar of Yaku’s shirt and fights back.

With his mouth. By kissing Yaku’s neck.

Yaku’s a lot better at being quiet than Lev, but his teeth sink down and Lev knows he’s being successful at getting his revenge.

One of Yaku’s hands cups the back of his head, holding him in place where he’s kissing Yaku’s neck. Yaku runs his fingers through Lev’s hair and that’s just _unfair_ because he knows Lev loves having his hair played with almost as much as he loves–

Yaku grabs a handful and _pulls_ and Lev makes an embarrassingly loud noise that everyone outside definitely heard, and then Yaku’s kissing him on the mouth again, nibbling at his lips, licking into his mouth–

–and pulling away.

“Tiime’s up,” Yaku says breathlessly, standing up and straightening his clothes and hair.

“But–”

“It’s over, Lev.”

 _“I can’t go out like this,”_ Lev hisses, horrified at the prospect of facing their friends with his hair a mess and hickeys starting to blossom on his neck and, “I’m hard, I can’t go out like this.”

Yaku tosses his jacket at Lev, right as Kuroo’s says, “Ding ding ding, time’s…up?”

Light floods into the closet, and Lev is left staring up at his friends looking like Yaku just murdered him. _With sex._ And Yaku looks perfectly normal.

“Who’s up next?” Yaku asks, sounding perfectly normal. Lev kind of hates him a little bit.

“Uh…” Kuroo’s eyes dart between Yaku and Lev.

Yaku strolls out of the closet to take his seat on the couch, acting as if he hadn’t just been heavily making out with his boyfriend.

Lev, still on the floor of the closet, crawls out and stands awkwardly, holding Yaku’s jacket in front of his crotch and wondering why he’d thought suggesting they all play Seven Minutes in Heaven was a good idea.

The entire group is quiet as Lev tries to make it to his seat without making it obvious that he’s still achingly hard. He sits down heavily on the couch, and the team erupts into raucous laughter.

Lev feels his face burn, and then Yaku throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down so he can kiss Lev on the temple.

“Sorry,” he murmurs as everyone’s attention turns to Fukunaga and Shibayama shuffling into the closet. “Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you that game’s trouble. I can’t believe you landed on me though, what were the chances of that?”

“I might have practiced,” Lev admits. Practiced and rigged the bottle, but Yaku didn’t have to know that.

“If you practiced volleyball the way you practice spinning bottles, you might actually beaten Yamamoto out for ace,” Yaku teases him. “Hey let’s play another round after this!”

Lev groans as everyone cheers.


End file.
